Hunger Games: Blood to Blood
by Europa22
Summary: AU: In a Panem driven by a ruthless intellectual and a sadomasochistic Gamemaker, the Hunger Games always promise a twist, but the Fifth Hunger Games is entirely different, both country and tributes are to be shocked to the core and will face the wildest roller-coaster possible.
1. Prologue

**Before you begin to read, note this. Please read everything before you go to the tribute form at the bottom. This is an alternate universe and reading this will help you make the best tribute possible!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**President Styx, President: (ToxicatedRose)  
**

I stood in the centre of this court. Naturally, the jurisprudence was dominated by me. I the barrister, two layers stood before me presenting their case. Could anyone else be trusted with the law? I had been appointed President six years ago; I was young, handsome and intelligent. The perfect President, and thus the perfect dictator. Lives needed to be taken, wars needed to be waged, but it was for the good of the country. The same country which had risen from the ruins of the collapsed North America – I naturally would make it flourish, make it prosperous. But I needed co-operation.

"There is evidence that this woman committed adultery..." The prosecution stated before me, eyes teary with disgust. What had happened to drive him that far? Adultery in itself was bad enough, but to reduce the man to tears?

"Speak up," I harshly commanded.

"The woman was known to perform acts of..." The next words were a choked whisper. "Fellatio..."

The gasps flew around the courtroom.

"Fellatio?" I asked, dark eyebrows raising so far that may have greeted my hairline. "There is no other action. She has committed an atrocious act that defies us all. As Plarapluis said, 'Sex is a primal instinct, and primal instincts are the beasts inside us.'" I wiped a tear from my eye. "Great poet, one must admit. We must slay this beast, this fallen woman before us."

The defense lawyer stood shaking his head. He had given up a while ago; he could sense the conclusion that had been made in my mind.

"No!" The women vociferated as Peacekeepers dragged her off to the gallows. "Please, one has children. Thou must hath mercy!"

"Begone," I said, turning my back. The audience stood up, relishing in their entertainment and soaking up the scandal as I departed. My burnished shoes trotted across soft red carpet. My hand crushed my ruff so that it did not irritate my sensitive skin, and I stood outside and marveled the sun, which reflected and bounced off the metal clippings that adorned my wig. I sighed, observing my beautiful Capitol as hovercrafts sailed, weaving around towering, beautiful buildings.

"President–"

"Vanilla," I greeted my head Gamemaker with a quick smile. "I'm glad you have approached me. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, as an ancient writer once stated–"

"Erm, yeah," Vanilla paused. "The Hunger Games are starting soon and I think we need to discuss ideas..."

The Hunger Games. I remembered the day I announced them many years ago. The Districts were beginning to displease me... I trusted them with their own democracy, hoping they would use it efficiently. How I was proven wrong. The Fourteen Districts, the very cities and towns I wished would aid me in my journey to make Panem strong, had instead decided to fail. The economy readily shrank as they ate away at my resources, the power of the nation began to stultify. My patience evaporated and I proposed something that would both shock and scare the fourteen Mayors.

As punishment I demanded to each Mayor that each year two tributes be sent to the Capitol as Avoxes, so that they can help my mission, make the Capitol stronger as slaves. It was the perfect solution, and what did the Mayors do? Disobey me. When I gave them the 'option' to agree with me, I meant that they agreed with me or had their precious democracy snatched from them. They chose the latter. And thus democracy said goodbye.

I came up with a more heinous punishment – Vanilla and I met up and started the Hunger Games, a game where two tributes were forced to fight to the death in a deadly arena. They would fight, starve and feed the supreme Capitol the entertainment we all desired. Naturally some Districts were driven rebellious, such as Districts Eight and Fourteen. My solution to that? The Districts were put on lockdown and forced into ghettos, where they could all be seen. Though other Districts, One, Two and Nine embraced the new proposal, for riches would be delivered to the victor and his or her District. Five were also co-operating, and these Career Districts had delivered my great Victors, Victors that could be used as role models for my wonderful Capitolites.

"I'm sure there are proposals to be recited?" I asked. "Thy heart serenades the world when it is fed mirth!"

"Er, yeah," Vanilla mumbled, not fond of the poetic, cultured nature the Capitol adored. She pushed her sleeves down, to hide the scars I knew she afflicted to herself. "Well I kind of have some ideas. It involves lots of blood!"

"Splendid," I turned, so that we could move into the Pre-Reaping ball. There would be many millionaires to fund whatever wonderful ideas Vanilla had to spare, and many beautiful women. Adultery was repulsive when committed by a Capitol citizen – but I was President. I'd keep my mouth closed. "Now allow us to dine, I am craving gourmet. And also thirsting to discuss such matters over some fine wine Vanilla. The dawn begins to sink, as does my soul."

* * *

**Vanilla, Head Gamemaker (Europa22)**

"The order for five thousands puff pastries filled with raspberry filling was just put through..."

"Hmmmm," I mumbled back.

"Miss Vanilla? Is that not what you wanted?"

After a few more seconds, he spoke up again, "Miss Vanilla, are you hearing a single word that flows out of my mouth?"

A smacked my lips and set down my silver hand mirror. I spun around slowly and realized Draton was waiting for a response.

"Oh, I deeply apologize, was there something you needed?"

I could visibly see the veins bulge out of his neck as he withheld, I imagine, some unruly response.

"I said, madam, that the order for five thou-"

I let out a gale of giggles as I raised my hand in the air.

"Draton, sweetie, I was merely jesting. I heard every single word you said. Yes, that was exactly what I wanted. The puffs shall be an absolute hit at the ball," I chimed.

"Yes, madam. Is there anything else you require?" he practically hissed.

"Now that you mention it, I would absolutely love if you went to the seamstress and see if my gown for the ball is nearly finished. I know that the ball is weeks away, but I want to be prepared for any mishap that might happen. Could you also be a dear and see how the construction of the new Control Room is going? I heard that they are behind schedule and that is absolutely not acceptable," I listed as I walked across the Meeting Room.

"I heard they might not even finish it on time!" Adresis piped up as she continued to smash away at her keyboard.

"It will all end well;" I said dreamily, "Everything always works out!"

"It certainly does not," Draton groaned, "You cannot guarantee success. As Eatus once said, 'A human who does not believe in failure is a fool and a coward.'"

"Eatus also once said that, 'The only true failure in the human existence is the fear to try.'"

Draton began to open his mouth, but I sharply interrupted.

"I understand that you two could argue about something with the words of others all day, but you have jobs to do. Lay the matter to rest and go do them!"

Both Draton and Adresis paled slightly and immediately went to work. I was not one to be sharp with others. In fact, others tend to find my overwhelming amount of positivity and 'bubbly' ways bothersome. That being said, when I even became slightly upset or angry people tended to react. They knew what I could do to them.

"I will never understand the Capitol's fascination with quoting others," I announced to no one in particular as I walked across the room to my laptop, "I want to say words of my own so that there is a chance I will be quoted by others someday."

I stopped in front of one of the windows and looked outside. Frankly, I found poetry and quotes useless. I also found the fashion of this city drab. A good portion of the civilians wore beige corsets, light, almost nonexistent, colored gowns and suits, and white powdered wigs.

I looked down at my own ensemble and smiled. My simple black gown was suitable for work, but I lined it myself with red stitching. I also was wearing red heels that light up as I walked, along with jewelry that was to gaudy and large for most. Only the richest dressed as I did. The rest wore their boring colors and conservative clothes. Of course, they mimicked us. Their clothes now lit up too and they now wore clothes that were metallic, just like a good portion of my closet. However, they were just cheap knock offs because they took no risks! They truly did not understand how to express themselves.

"Miss Vanilla, one of the simulators is having issues down in the Training Center."

I spun around and smiled at one of the newest Gamemakers, Trinity. Most of the Gamemakers dressed in pure black, but sweet Trinity wore mostly white. It was almost laughable how symbolic it was.

"Do I appear to be a technician?" I asked quietly with my smile still planted firmly on my lips.

"No, madam," Trinity whispered as she stared at my full, red lips.

"Then call Draton and tell him to find someone who is," I giggled as I began to turn back to the window.

"You and Sir Draton do not get along… Am I correct?" Trinity asked.

I laughed again and gave Trinity my full attention as I replied, "We have many differences of opinion, that is true. However, our differences only make a better Hunger Games!"

With a dismissive hand gesture, I went back to my window. In the reflection, I could see Trinity still staring at me and I had to stop myself from giggling. I enjoyed being looked upon. It was why I wore my bright colors. It was why I used colored make up. It was also why I refused to wear wigs and simply kept my blonde hair as it was. Well, not truly as it was. I always styled it into odd shapes or would weave it with a complexity that baffled most of my peers. With my bright colors, blonde hair, high cheekbones, and ice blue eyes; I was quite the spectacle to look at. Sadly, I was very short, but that only gave me more reason to wear heels and keep my hair piled up on my head.

I grabbed the list of things that still needed to be done out of my pocket and glanced at it. There was still so much to do and so little time. The hovercraft still needed to be furnished for all of the tributes, along with the floats… Oh the floats! I needed to talk to the designers and approve their plans!

The schedule had been changed slightly this year. The tributes were being picked up in one, giant hovercraft. They would then be prepped in the hovercraft and be sent down on floats for the Capitol to see! The floats were my idea and the President absolutely adored it! Then, once they hit the ground, the President would give his speech and they would walk down the red carpet to the Training Center. After training for three days and then being scored, there would be a press conference held for the Capitol's people to ask the tributes questions. The next day, tributes would prepare and showcase a talent for the Capitol to see! Afterwards, the tributes would convene at the Palace where I huge ball was to be held. There, the tributes would be able to meet the richest citizens and enjoy themselves one last time!

Ah, the glamour of it all!

I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I imagined meeting every single one of them. I would shake their hands, laugh with them, and be their best friend! Then, the next day, I would enjoy spending the following weeks torturing them and spraying their blood everywhere!

With that thought, I laughed aimlessly to myself and could not stop the flood of giggles that overtook me!

After a few minutes of fantasizing of their dazzling and gruesome deaths, I spun around to see Trinity looking at me again.

"Did you call Draton?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes… he told me to tell you that the problem will be gone in an hour…"

I smirked at her and realized just how sweet and innocent she was.

"Trinity… Do you like the Hunger Games?"

"Of course, madam…"

She avoided my eyes and I could tell she was hiding something.

"What part do you like and what part does not tickle your fancy?"

She glanced at me and coyly asked, "Honestly?"

I nodded and she continued, "I love the mind game part of it… I also love the drama and such…"

"As do I," I replied enthusiastically, "And the part you hate?"

"Hate is a strong word," she murmured, "But I do not exactly like the gore and blood."

My smile spread from ear to ear as I stared at her. All of the Gamemakers were staring at us. All of them remember the moment I truly corrupted them. Each one had some form of innocence and I ruined each and every one of them. It was a treat to have someone who was almost one hundred percent innocent.

"Trinity," I purred, "Blood is so _natural_, though."

Before she could reply, I slipped one of my hidden daggers out of my dress and slashed it across the inside of my right arm. Trinity let out a shriek and I simply laughed.

"Do you see how it flows," I giggled as I indulged myself on the feeling of pain, "This is a natural thing."

Tears rimmed her eyes as she was frozen in terror. However, I could see the tiniest bit of awe in her eyes. Just a small glimmer.

I took my arm and wiped it down the front of her white dress. Trinity let out a small squeak and I chortled.

"Now, please, get back to work," I smiled.

I could feel the eyes of everyone on me. They all thought I was mad. In fact, they thought I was _bloody_ crazy. But I wasn't. I just simply loved pain. The spreading of it. The feeling of it. Everything. As I looked at the bloodstain on the front of her dress, I smiled to myself. The first blood has been shed.

Let the Hunger Games begin.

* * *

**District Information:**

**District One**– Responsible for the production of luxury goods. With the production and distribution of valuable objects such as diamonds, rubies and sapphires, it makes plenty of money. It is full of the middle class, and few there go poor, making it a pleasant District full of businesses and its beautiful citizens who are more than prepared to stab each other in the back. Due to this, and the amount of Careers who want to gain wealth, it is the perfect contender for a Career District

**District Two** – A vehemently patriotic District who have been manipulated by President Styx's cult of personality; it is voluntarily a Career District who worship the Hunger Games. Though it is considerably poorer than District One, District Two is responsible for masonry, thus citizens there are usually strong and able to make their own way.  
**  
District Three**– The District is responsible for the technological and electrical aspects society needs to be driven forwards. The citizens of District Three are relatively poor despite their intelligence, and are skinny and underfed, trapped away from nature due to the excessively urban area they live in, and therefore usually produce the weak but clever Hunger Games tributes.

**District Four**– District responsible for fishing. The life and weather in the district are pleasant, as are the citizens. They are placid creatures, and though they are skilled (due to their occupation) and relatively well off, the District has refused to turn into a Career District in protest. The protest has made the Capitol extremely weary, and citizens of District Four live in the fear they will be put into lockdown at any given moment.

**District Five**– Are responsible for scientific and medicinal affairs of Panem. Because of this, tributes are extremely well educated. The District is divided between the poor scientists who are forced to undergo poverty and exploitation, and the rich elite who are beginning to adapt into well trained Careers. This has fuelled class divide, and potential revolution.

**District Six**– Are responsible for the production of electricity and power. This point is when the Districts begin to descent into poverty, and District Six experience exploitation from the Capitol. Its citizens are often expected to die early in the Hunger Games. The Six citizens are obviously dissatisfied; though lack the voice to speak out.

**District Seven**– Apart from the rich, all Districts in Seven are expected to undergo harsh labour in the dark, mysterious forest or the urban paper mills. The citizens who work in the former are strong and able to survive, though the latter are often weaklings who fear the prospect of being reaped.

**District Eight**– Responsible for textiles. Underfed, forced to work long hours for little pay, and expected to die in the Hunger Games. Due to this the District fails to hold the nationalism of Career Districts, and instead produces many rebels. A planned revolution led to President to punish them by placing them into lockdown, where they are forced into communities and have every move watched by cameras.

**District Nine** – Works in food and meat processing. The handling of blood has often led to many mentally unstable citizens, and there is much blood thirst among citizens. This makes them the perfect contenders for Careers, making the Capitol surreptitiously fund Career training bases. Despite the immense poverty, there are Careers among the District Nine citizens.  
**  
District Ten**– Responsible for cattle and animal farming. Often face poverty, unless they own immensely successful ranches. The citizens of the Districts usually have the strength and knowledge of nature to make them efficient victors, though none have yet been produced.

**District Eleven**– Responsible for agriculture. Though a majority of it displays beautiful fields and orchards, the living conditions and extreme weather patterns produce malnourished and poverty stricken tributes who are both terrified of the Hunger Games and the Capitol regime. Despite the lack of support from District Eleven tributes, it is governed by a strict Pro-Capitol regime who severely punish the citizens.

**District Twelve** – The poorest District. It is responsible for coal. The citizens in it are almost soulless, forcing themselves to work in the dark, grim mines daily in order to scrape money to survive, though most can never garner a comfortable amount. The streets are grim and dust stricken, the only relief being the nearby forests. It is extremely common for citizens to perish here, through starvation, illness or mine accidents.  
**  
District Thirteen**– Responsible for the extraction of many raw materials – graphite, steel, iron and lead. It is a poor District, though its citizens live communally and support each other; ensuring no-one goes without. In such an environment, the prospect of rebellion is imminent, and many rebel groups are being formed. The President plans that if one more rebellious act is to be committed, then the District will be placed in lockdown.

**District Fourteen** – This District is responsible for the production of synthetic goods, such as plastic. It was a District founded recently by the Capitol, and its citizens there were once happy and lived outside Panem's ravenous government, though now they endure poverty, starvation and illness. It originally had a small population, though it had turned into an open spaced jail where rebels are sent to in order to prevent rebellion brewing in other Districts.

* * *

_So it's me, ToxicatedRose._

_Some of you won't have heard of me, because my reader base is a pond to Europa's ocean, but I hope I entertain you as well as Europa does so spectacularly.  
_

_This story has been planned for a while by Europa and I, so actually doing it is really thrilling, this is a whole new experience which I'm looking forward to, because so many great things are lined up and there's the chance to collaborate with a truly spectacular author, which is always great. Europa and I don't share countries, so there'll be a difference in our spellings. Please excuse them, read the information thoroughly and enjoy!_

* * *

**Hey it is Europa :D I know most of you haven't heard from me in a while, but what better way to make a comeback then by starting a new story! Although I respectfully disagree with Toxic on the whole "pond/ocean" thing, I hope that we can make a killer story together with a ton of followers between the two of us!**

* * *

**Now on to the tribute form! Now, I hope you read the District Info because the Districts are different! Or slightly so! And even though the Capitol is extremely different, the tributes still act the same. They don't talk weird or wear corsets xD **

**Now, please be detailed! The more detailed the better shot you got at being accepted. Also, we do not want a ton of evil psychopaths or orphans, but what is a story without them so feel free to submit! **

**And finally, if you even think of making a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu, don't. They will not make it in even as a bloodbath. No one wants the perfect tribute. We want our tributes to be lifelike, which means flaws! Can they be pretty, smart, and strong? Yes, but they cannot be drop dead gorgeous, Einstein smart and amazing with every weapon known to man. So make some flaws! **

**One more thing, tributes submitted via review will NOT be accepted. They must be submitted to either me or ToxicatedRose! Also, we will be waiting a little bit so don't rush yourselves. We will be taking our time deciding and waiting for as many submissions as possible! So go forth and create!**

**Oh and one more thing! You may submit as many tributes as you like! I'm talking one hundred (i know you wont haha) but we are only accepting one per person for our story!**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District (1st, 2nd, and 3rd choice):

Appearance (Hair, eye color, body type, etc.):

Personality (Please tell me as much as possible! I need to know who they are):

Quirks/Mannerisms:

History/Background:

Family (age, relationship with the tribute, etc.):

Friends:

Person Closest to them:

Status in District (rich, poor, loved, hated, etc.):

Chosen or volunteered:

If volunteered, why:

If chosen, reactions:

Goodbyes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies/Talents:

Fears:

Weapon of Choice:

Opinion on Hunger Games:

Opinion on the Capitol:

Open to Alliances:

Open to Romance:

If so with either or both, with what kind of person (most likely):

How they act in public:

Pre-game strategy:

Bloodbath strategy:

Token:


	2. The Story Continues

**Vanilla's POV: Head Gamemaker: (Europa22)**

"Miss Vanilla?"

I spun around and glared at the owner of the voice.

"What?" I practically growled

Draton looked surprised by my outright hostility as he responded, "I just needed the type of glass you wanted the chandelier to be made out of... The one that will be hung at the ball."

"Glass is _glass_, Draton. I assure you that you can solve this problem without my supervision," I hissed.

I spun back to the window and glared at the city. Another thing the Gamemakers knew about me was not to disturb me when I was in my private chambers. No matter where our headquarters were, I made sure there was a small room set up just for me. Perhaps it was selfish to do so, but sometimes I needed to be alone.

"Is everything alright, Miss Vanilla?"

I slowly clenched and unclenched my fists. In all honesty, everything was fine. All my tasks were getting done in a timely matter and I could not help but admire my teams work ethic. Everything was going fine.

But, sometimes, I just could not be happy all the time. Sometimes I just needed to be upset, even if I did not have a reason. Sometimes...

"Everything is fine," I sighed as I turned back around. I flashed him the smile that had fooled many before him. "I just needed some time to think."

"It becomes fairly unbearable sometimes, does it not?" He empathized.

"Yes... Unbearable..." I murmured.

Unbearable was the perfect word. My urges sometimes became unbearable. The Capitol sometimes became unbearable. Sometimes life itself was unbearable. It felt like there was nothing worth living for...

"But what am I saying," I giggled, "nothing is unbearable for me! I am the one who can make the impossible _possible_!"

"Of course, Miss Vanilla," Draton sighed as he bowed slightly.

"As for the _glass_," I continued as I walked past him, out of the dark room, "I was thinking red sea glass and the new glass Grapil made! You know, the kind blown with flecks of diamonds in them! The light would bounce off of them marvelously!"

"A terrific idea," he replied politely.

"Is it not?" I sighed dreamily.

We were now in the main conference room and everyone had heard the last bit of our conversation.

"As Xenon said-" Adresis piped up.

"_Adresis_, darling."

"Yes, Miss?"

I stared right into her dark eyes as I sang, "If you _quote_ another person today, I will gladly slit your throat open and collect the blood for the coloring of our food."

Adresis' eyes grew to the size of teacups and I could not stop myself from laughing.

I continued to laugh as I glided across the room. I could just imagine her eyes being equally as big as blood flowed from a scarlet smile spread across her throat. Oh, how stimulating that fantasy was.

I glanced at the calendar and smiled. The reapings were in two weeks exactly! I let a small smile play across my lips as I thought of the tributes. As every Gamemaker hoped, I also wished for strong tributes. Strong tributes made for a strong games.

And a strong games made for buckets and _buckets_ of blood.

* * *

**President Styx: (ToxicatedRose):**

The ball was absolutely thriving.

Everywhere there were frills and poofy dresses, people moved around and picked from hors d'ouvres like worker bees moving around a hive desperately. And I was like the Queen bee – the one with the stronger influence, exerting my control to all those simpletons. Although there were many differences between a bee and I – I could sting more than once and live to tell the tale, and the Queen bee usually had a short reign. I had taken a fair share of legal and pragmatic actions to ensure I had a lengthy reign that would last a lifetime.

"Where is Vanilla?" I asked a passing Gamemaker... Draton, I think his name was.

"Forgive me, Mr. President..." The Gamemaker stiffened, in awe that I dared speak his name. Seldom did I speak to people so low – Gamemakers were important in orchestrating the game, admittedly, but they were still much too lowly for my socialisation. Apart from Vanilla, of course. She was the Head Gamemaker who called the shots, and she was a good laugh. "Vanilla is a little bit busy – sorting the atmospheric conditions in the arena, due to technical difficulties..."

"I cannot help but ponder... Thou did sort them out? As President, I cannot be dealing with such difficulties."

"No..." Draton admitted. "They will be sorted, Mr. President – thine's republic must be respected..."

"Oh yes, it will," I grinned, walking away and pinching a delicious sausage roll from a mopey looking Avox. It was all so grand, the walls soaked in paint and pictures of the most delightful Cherubs, the ceilings dominated by gold leaf that had crept across it in the way a virus soaks into and corrupts a cell. I continued walking, until my wife was walking by me side for side – her dress decorated with metallic accessories, being a drab black that the Capitol desired and adored. She held an umbrella with her, her innocent blonde hair made into the most pretty ringlets. She looked so angelic and innocent. My wife, Aries Styx, wasn't so innocent.

"Ingmar," she greeted me with a smile, her arm linking to mine in a false manner. Aries didn't love me, nor did I love her. Our attraction was only physical, our respect mutual because we both admired each other's ambition. Before meeting me, Aries was the daughter of a potent political opponent of mine. Supposedly a sociopath, she had little care when I ordered his drowning. I was more powerful, and there better to establish a relationship with. Her loyalty was shaky, but I forced it intact. "The ball is brilliant."

"Stand closer to thee," I smiled. "A wise poet said love that is most physical is the most assuring, and the most disastrous."

"Oh, and that poet was right," Aries replied.

"Certainly," I smiled. "Have you met a handsome man?"

"No, but I have my eye on the Vice's young son," Aries said, looking at an attractive man who was talking to a bunch of old imbeciles.

"And he is a politician too?"

"He's of your political party?"

"It does not matter, we're all the same," I snorted. "Only we're the ones in government."

Aries rolled her eyes, ignoring me. She didn't voice any disagreement.

"And you have met a woman of the most wonderful pulchritude?"

"I'm not talking to one," I said. "But there is one who is to visit my bedroom."

"Oh, and you arrest citizens for such 'gross' acts of misconduct," Aries laughed. "What a hypocrite thou is!"

"I am a politician Aries," I reminded her. "Have you seen Vanilla?"

"We lunched the Saturday prior. Her Avox makes the most delicious omelette," Aries smiled.

"Brilliant – though you're not very fond of Vanilla, are you?"

"A sadomasochist who self harms and thinks that Reynold's is the worst poet of the Golden Panemian era?" Aries snorted. "I am a woman, so I speak to her in a cordial manner and she does the same." Aries smirks. "Male politicians are deceitful, but so are all women. She is a rather creative mind though, I must admit – she mentioned that the arena would be a trip back in time, one must wonder what that eccentric mind of her means."

"And to think you called me a hypocrite, you're a sociopath and you insult her own... mental instabilities... I think I have an idea regarding Vanilla's arena," I replied earnestly.

"So you're not interested in Vanilla, but you are in her brother?"

Aries laughed. "Oh, you do know me well Ingmar! I think she knows something is going on... She'd of killed me by now had I not married you," she told me matter of factly. "Instead she kills me by giving me teasing hints about the Games – is it true that the Capitol is currently holding a political prisoner in its laboratory and transforming him into a bloodthirsty ogre. Is this the truth?"

"Oh yes Aries," I laughed and spotted Vanilla across the room. I broke bonds from her, prepared to discuss such plans as I sniggered to myself. "That is quite true."

* * *

**Hey, Europa22 here! So, as you all know, it's been a week or so since we started. I want to thank you all for the tributes, but we actually needed to post a new chapter to relay some information to you. We have gotten many good tributes, but a lot of them have been for the same thing. We have gotten at least 5 D1 girls xD probably 7, if I went back and counted.**

**So we are putting a 'ban' on the District One girl, both tributes from District Two, and both tributes from District Three. That means, although we haven't decided who gets the spots, we have enough tributes from there/those tribute 'stereotypes' to decide eventually who gets the spot.**

**So, for example, if you only put in a District One girl, I might suggest submitting another tribute just in case. Also, we seem to be getting a TON of antisocial tributes. Now, I'm not trying to discourage what tributes you make, but I'm just telling you what we have.**


	3. The Preparations Start

**Hope, Escort: (Europa22)**

"I love coming to the Districts! They're so quaint!" I cheered as I stepped out of the hovercraft.

The Head Peacekeeper grunted in, what I assumed was, agreement. He escorted me towards the Justice Building and I couldn't help but smile. This year I was the escort for the district seven tributes. I personally requested it because I just knew I could relate to them so well! My mother owns and runs a flower company in the Capitol. What better district for me to escort then the one that _grows_ them!

Of course, I'm not stupid. I know their main export is lumber, but they have to grow flowers here too… Right?

Now that I'm here, I can't recall asking mother where she got her flowers.

Oops.

"We are setting up the stage right here," The Head Peacekeeper pointed as we ascended the steps to the Justice Building.

"You don't need to tell me that," I giggled, "I trust you know what you're doing without my supervision."

He gave me a brief look that suggested I might be crazy, but it dissipated just as quickly. He was asking for my permission when he told me that… Right?

We continued through the humble building and I gazed at all the interesting architecture. This was the best Justice Building I had been too yet! The first year I started escorting, which was during the 3rd Hunger Games, was miserable. I was assigned district eight and I had nothing in common with the tributes. They were absolutely miserable and knew nothing about fashion, which surprised me since they were the textile district. The next year I applied to be transferred to district one, but was assigned to district ten. I thought it would be alright, but the tributes surprised me again. They knew nothing about puppies and kitties!

And now I'm here, and I hope these tributes know something about flowers. I would really like this to be the year where I _connect_ with my tributes! Don't get me wrong, every year I have loved my tributes! In fact, I've been devastated when they didn't return alive. I would cry for a few days and send the parents my condolences in the form of a fruit basket. I would also muster up the integrity to send the victor a congratulatory fruit basket. Mother always taught me to be a lady, even if I did not want to act like one.

"I'm Mayor Rtheno," a man began, shocking me out of my thoughts, "You must be our new escort, Hope."

"Yes sir!" I squealed as I threw my arms around him. I felt his body go rigid, but he returned my hug. That was most people's reaction to me. At first, they were completely shocked by my complete and utter charisma, but then they learned to love me! I have yet to meet a person who doesn't love me!

I mean, how could you _not_ love me? I'm gorgeous, hilarious, and totally smart. Plus, I love everyone so how could they not love me back?

"Well, I have high hopes for you," he says warily.

"Don't worry," I smiled as I took a step back, "_At least_ one of our tributes is coming back alive this year."

He gave me a strange look before he replied, "Only one tribute comes out of this alive."

I mentally thought about my previous statement and started to giggle, "Silly me, I forgot that for a second!"

His eyes widened slightly and I just continued to smile, "I bet you are feeling it."

He gave me another strange look before he replied, "What."

I placed my hand over his heart, "This."

"What is this?"

"Hope's Happiness Chest Pains!" I laughed loudly.

There was silence as the Head Peacekeeper and Mayor Rtheno exchanged a look.

"I learned a long time ago," I began to explain, "That I have a special talent. People are so touched by my happiness, energetic personality, and almost unearthly beauty that I give them chest pains. It's okay to admit you get Hope's Happiness Chest Pains as well. Everyone does."

His mouth dropped slightly and I let out a small giggle, "Do not worry, it is not deadly."

Before he could reply I took a step back and looked around, "So where is my dressing room?"

"You mean where you can change?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, will you take me there?"

He nodded slightly and began to walk away.

I ran up next to him and linked my arm through his.

"So, tell me, do you grow any flowers?"

**Hey, so we finally have most of our tributes! Now you're probably thinking "most"? Yeah, we still need male tributes. We got over seventy submissions, and only about twelve of them were male. So, if you made a tribute and it's not on the list, I am truly sorry. We got a lot of great tributes and it was really hard to pick. In the end, it really came down to unique/different tributes. We can't have a bunch of the same types of people running around, we need a variety.**

**So, if your tribute isn't on here, I really am sorry. But, also, if you're tribute is not on here you can still submit! You can see what male spots are open and if you still want a tribute in our SYOT then create one for us! So, please submit some tributes so we can finally start this :D also if I spelled your username wrong, I'm sorry haha I'll fix it if you PM me and tell me. **

**Disitrict One:**

Male: Colby Runaway [18] (LunarWolfHunter)

Female: Avalon Gallant [18] (Cashmere67)

**District Two:**

Male: Yorrick O'Connor [17] (Dnhost24)

Female: Fei Xiang [17] (Mockingjayguy19)

**District Three:**

Male: Copper Nitre [15] (DoctorWhoFan314)

Female: Cobalt 'Coco' Alessa [15] (ourlittleinfinity)

**District Four:**

Male: Almar Tirion [17] (LadyParabellum)

Female: Faye Starinof [16] (Wierd Goth Girl)

**District Five:**

Male: Crag 'Craggy' Calder [17] (Powerplayer)

Female: Saska Bane [17] (jakey121)

**District Six:**

Male: Wesford Mol [15] (PoeTayToe)

Female: Tasmen Heath [13] (District11-Olive)

**District Seven:**

Male: Sawyer Verne [16] (ImmyRose)

Female: Daphne Parker [16] (Acereader)

**District Eight:**

Male: Ricket Dredloar [15] (nb1998)

Female: Etney Glacies [14] (BTRfanMegan)

**District Nine:**

Male: Wolf Oak [17] (richards25)

Female: Aziza Aceron [14] (SlvrrGrrl)

**District Ten:**

Male: Chase Harper [16] (Burning Stars)

Female: Trubie Terman [15] (Smorelett4077)

**District Eleven:**

Male: Remus Jackson [18] (Auto Cerebral Star)

Female: Fyodora (Fee-oh-dora) Boryavna [16] (Thelonerider)

**District Twelve:**

Male: Caspian Circuit Myth [15] (EmillieNicolia)

Female: Aurora "Rory" Cartwright [17] (dimitrisgirl18)

**District Thirteen:**

Male: Havoc Reacher [15] (blangrek)

Female: Jia Adaya [15] (Owlchicka)

**District Fourteen:**

Male: Alexander Griffin [18] (PsychoticBlaze)

Female: Denise Ann Peters [14] (chaunvesticamatuer)


	4. District One Reapings

**Avalon Gallant, District One, 18 (Europa22):**

"What about… this one?" Bliss asked as she flung another dress out of her closet and onto her bed. This one was a beautiful, sky blue, knee-length dress that puffed out a bit at the waist.

"It's really pretty," I began as I filed my nails, "but it's a little too 'bally', don't you think?"

She turned to me and raised her eyebrow, "You mean 'ballsy'?"

"No, I mean like it's what you would wear to a ball. It's not exactly 'first date' appropriate."

She scrunched up her face and tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah… yeah I see what you mean. Good call."

I sent her a small smile before I went back to filing my nails. Bliss had her first date with Arthur, District One's residential _hunk_, tomorrow. Every girl was practically _seething_ with jealously, including me. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled for my best friend, but I wouldn't mind dating someone that gorgeous.

"I really like this one," Bliss exclaimed. I looked up and saw her holding a short, white, lacey dress up against her body. She twirled a bit in front of her mirror and I smiled.

"It's perfect, Bliss," I agreed.

Ah, Bliss. It only makes sense that District One's hunk would shack up with District One's beauty. Bliss was one of the most beautiful girls in the district. She was a leggy girl with silky blonde hair and bright green eyes. She had an effortless, natural beauty about her. No matter what she wore, she looked great in it.

Then you have me, her best friend. I wouldn't say I'm bitter about her looks, but it does suck that whenever you hang out, guys always go up to her first. I'm usually the runner up if I'm with her. I'm not ugly… I'm just not that noticeable. I have long, curly blonde hair and pretty blue-grey eyes. However, I'm on the short side and I'm extremely skinny.

As in, not a lot of curves, skinny.

"You think so? I hope Arthur will like it…"

"I'm not sure he's really going to care what you're wearing. He might care more about what you look like when you're _not_ wearing it."

"Avalon!" Bliss yelled, admonished, as she threw the dress at me.

"It's true! He's a boy! He can't help it!"

Bliss let out an 'outraged' gasp and leapt at me. I let out a squeal as we both fell off the bed and to the floor with a loud _thunk_.

"Take it back, Avalon! He's a _nice_ boy and he asked me out because I'm a _nice_ girl!"

By now we were both giggling as she straddled me.

"If you don't get off of me he's going to hear about this and think you're my lesbian lover," I threatened jokingly.

"_Shit_! Well, I guess I can't let that secret get out. It would ruin my entire plan to marry him and start a family, all the while having an affair with you on the side," she joked as she fell onto the ground next to me.

We both began to laugh and I looked her in the eyes, "Bliss, he asked you out because you're an amazing woman and it definitely had nothing to do with the size of your boobs."

"Thank you," she laughed.

We continued to lay there and just stared at the ceiling.

"What would happen if one of us was in the Hunger Games?" Bliss piped up.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This was a topic Bliss and I visited frequently. Bliss was absolutely terrified of being reaped and sent into the Hunger Games. They had only started five years ago, and some of us in District One didn't exactly enjoy them.

Mainly the female population.

You see, we're split into two different groups. You have the Careers, who are mostly men and they train day in and day out. They're jerks, to say the least, and are mean to practically everyone. Yet, everyone knows who they are and wants to hang out with them. Then you have the socialites or the 'wannabes', as they call us. We are the people who train, but it's mostly just a social activity. Bliss and I spend more time talking to people during training then actually learning anything useful. Sure, I know how to use a dagger mediocrely, but I think I used it as a mirror more than a weapon.

"Blis-"

"I know, I know. You believe in 'fate' and 'destiny' and you don't like to think about the future. Just humor me. It's our last reaping."

I sucked in deep breath and replied, "Well, you would seduce every male tribute in the arena. Literally, you would just flash them your lady bits and they would fall to the ground in awe."

Bliss laughed and replied, "And you would become friends with every single tribute and convince them to stand around the Cornucopia, hold hands, and sing a song."

I laughed at that and before I could reply, the door flew open. Bliss' mom peaked in and said, "Girls! What are you doing in here! You need to get ready for the reapings!"

"That's my cue to go," I smiled, "Meet me at my house in an hour or so?"

"Totally," Bliss smiled.

She helped me up and I began to walk out the door. Before I could even say thank you to Bliss' mom, she screamed, "This is a _disaster_! Why are all your clothes on the floor! In fact, why were you on the floor! Your hair is a me-"

The last sentence was cut off as I shut the front door behind me. Bliss' mom was temperamental, to say the least.

As I walked home, several people passed me and said hello. I smiled back and continued on my journey. On any normal day, they would have stopped me and started a conversation. What Bliss said about 'what I would do if I was in the Hunger Games' wasn't totally inaccurate. While Bliss gets all of the boy's attention, I seem to get all of the girls (in a non-sexual way). It seems like most people like me and want to be my friend. I honestly don't know why. It could be because I'm just nice to everyone, which is actually quite uncommon in this district, or maybe it's because I'm a complete people pleaser. Either way, it happened and I accepted it.

The thing that upset me sometimes, though, was that some people thought of me as 'perfect'. Not the typical perfect where I possessed all these great qualities, but perfect where I couldn't do anything wrong. I could see why they would get that impression. I was nice, I didn't drink, I obeyed all the rules, and I was always happy. What they didn't know was that I did have bad thoughts about people. I liked to think of myself as open-minded and non-judgmental, but there were times my first thought was 'God damn, that boy is ugly' or 'Girl, use some deodorant'. Plus, I wasn't always happy. Sure, I was an optimist, but that doesn't mean I thought life was full of rainbows and puppies.

* * *

I walked into my house and I could _feel_ my aunt's presence. It was like a toxin in the air.

"Hello, Avalon," my Aunt Giselle spoke coldly.

"Hello, Auntie," I replied quietly.

"You're just in time for breakfast!" my mother exclaimed joyfully.

I nodded and took a seat on the opposite end from my aunt.

To think, I used to be close to her…

My sweet, warm mother took a seat down next to me and handed me a plate of food.

"Thank you."

"How was Bliss this morning?"

"Great, as always," I smiled.

"Is that the girl you're always _prancing_ around the district with?" my aunt asked loudly.

"Yes ma'am," I said quietly as I took a bite of my breakfast.

I ate my food as quickly, but politely, as possible. I made small talk with my mother, all the while ignoring small, passive-aggressive statements from my aunt.

I excused myself as soon as I was done and walked to my room. I hurriedly jumped into the shower and washed my hair. I stepped out into my bedroom and picked up my reaping outfit that I had laid out the night before. It was a knee-length silver dress that had different swirly patterns throughout it. I slipped into it and put on my favorite black stilettos. I walked over to my mirror and dried my hair as best I could. I hurriedly pulled it out of my face and began to apply some mascara, eye shadow, and eye liner. I dabbed some lipstick on and lightly put some shimmery rouge on. It was my skin color but I liked the fact that it glimmered just like my eye shadow. I let my hair down, dried into long curls, and decided I'd put it up in a loose bun. I put some silver hoops on and took a step back.

An outfit any Capitol designer would be proud of.

I heard my aunt's nasally laugh and I cringed. It's almost like she was laughing at my thought.

I imagined myself stomping out of my room, taking her plate of food, and dumping it all over her. Then, before she could say anything, tell her she's a control freak who needs to get a life so she stops meddling in everyone else's.

I giggled at the thought of it and felt slightly calmer.

I walked out of my bedroom and my mother turned around.

"You look great, baby!"

"Thank you, mother," I smiled, "Is father going to be home before the reapings?"

"No, he has a meeting, but he said he would meet me there. I know you're going to offer but, no, you don't need to stay and walk me there. I assume one of your friends is going to be here any moment."

Just as she said that I series of hard knocks came at the door and I laughed. Mother knew me so well.

"Open up! It's the Peacekeepers!"

I walked to the door and opened it wide. Bliss was standing there in a neon yellow dress with her hands on her hips.

"Is there a… problem?" I replied overdramatically as I hugged the doorpost tightly.

"You're being arrested for looking completely fabulous." Bliss said in her most 'manly' voice.

"Oh no!" I cried as whipped my hand to my forehead, "There has to be some misunderstanding!"

"No misunderstanding, ma'am."

"There has to be _something_ I can do?" I asked as seductively as I could.

"Yes, give me a cookie now _bitch_," Bliss giggled, breaking out of character.

I could hear my mother laughing in the background and she was quickly at my side with a few cookies. I handed one to Bliss and gave my mother a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you!"

"You girls are so odd," mother laughed as she shook her head.

I linked arms with Bliss and we began our walk to the town center. As we passed through the streets, we looked through all the shop's windows and pointed out all of the things we thought were cute.

District One felt like an endless supply of stores. The city was all orbiting the town center. The streets that were directly off of the town center were filled with shops. Then, past the shops you had the residential area and past those you had the different factories and businesses.

"Nice dresses," I heard someone say sarcastically. A group of guys pushed past us and laughed. They were obviously Careers. Another difference between the actual Careers and the socialites was the fact that they tended to dress fairly subdued while we went all out.

"Nice faces," Bliss said just as sarcastically.

"Bliss," I hissed, "be nice!"

A few of them snickered and turned around, but most of them kept walking. I immediately picked out the one who had said the comment and it was Bliss' ex, Henry. You see, although we didn't associate during training we did end up at a lot of the same parties and, at said parties, almost everyone was drinking. Which meant people put away their claws for a while and played nice. On one such evening, Henry and Bliss were both drunk and hooked up. They tried dating, but they just didn't get along. He was a jerk and she didn't put up with his crap.

"I know, I bet you miss it," Henry joked as he kept walking.

"Not as much as you miss your brother," Bliss hissed.

I took in a deep breath and had to stop myself from groaning. Henry's older brother had volunteered for the Hunger Games last year. Suffice to say, he didn't win.

Henry's face completely blanched and he took a step towards us.

"Can we please just calm down. It's the reaping and everyone's stressed." I said as I held Bliss back.

Even though Bliss never wanted to enter the Hunger Games, she had no problem going toe to toe with any person she didn't like.

"Don't. Talk. About. Him." Henry hissed.

Before another insult could come out of Bliss' mouth, I spoke up, "Bliss was just playing around. I promise she'll be sorry tomorrow. Speaking of this, though, how is your family? My mother brought over some baked goods and said your mother wasn't feeling well."

Henry's eyes flickered and I thought I saw some amount of sadness before they went back to being cold and hard, "It's none of your business."

With that, he stomped off with his gang and I let out a deep breath.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed.

"He needed to be put in his place," she said as she began to chomp on her cookie.

I rolled my eyes and began to follow her to the Town Center. I swear, Bliss would have been murdered a long time ago if it wasn't for me.

* * *

"Your dress is so pretty!"

"I love your hair!"

"Where did you get those hoops!"

I smiled at all of my friends as we stood in our sections, waiting for the reapings to begin. Any other day I would have loved to talk about my hair, jewelry, and clothes. Right now, however, all I wanted was for them to shut up. Bliss squeezed my hand and smiled at me knowingly.

The other girls continued to talk and giggle while Bliss and I made small talk with them. Finally, Mayor Wershire mounted the stage and smiled. He was always dressed to impress in the latest Capitol Couture. I frankly couldn't focus on him as he made his speech. All I could think about was that bowl. I was worried that I was going to be picked. So far, District One hadn't had a single female volunteer. Maybe this would be the first year, but I wasn't going to hold my breath.

Then our escort took the stage and smiled down at all of us. She seemed nice enough. She had cascading brown hair that she kept in twin braids. She was dressed in a long dress that outlined her figure nicely.

"Hello District One," she chimed, "Sunshine here! Are you excited for the 5th Hunger Games to begin?"

I heard whooping and claps from the men and the boys. The women were mostly silent although I politely clapped along with them.

"Should we just get this underway?" Sunshine smiled.

She daintily picked through the bowl until she found a piece of paper that satisfied her.

She opened it, and with a charming smile said, "Avalon Gallant."

The world began to start spinning slightly. My mind computed that, indeed, that was my name, but not in the fact that I needed to go.

"Avalon," Bliss whispered shakily in my ear, "Go."

I forced one foot in front of the other as I walked out of my section. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I shivered slightly. I knew most of my friends were thinking "Poor Avalon! Oh, this can't be happening!". As for the actual Careers, I hated to even think what they thought of me. A silly girl in a silver dress.

No, it was probably worse than that.

I took my spot on the stage. I tried my best to smile and look somewhat charming.

"What a lovely tribute," Sunshine said with a small bit of disdain in her voice. She probably thought I was fifteen instead of eighteen.

"Now the men!"

She picked a name out in the same method.

"Leroy Vackum!"

The boy, who appeared to be about sixteen, began walking towards the stage before someone called out, "I volunteer."

The volunteer began to walk towards the stage and I almost groaned.

It just had to be Colby Runaway.

I knew him far too well. We were in the same grade, were always training at the same time, and ended up at the same parties. However, I felt nothing for him except disdain. He spent his life training, drinking, and having sex. From what I've seen, he has sex with at least two different women a week. He is the definition of a manwhore.

"Colby Runaway, at your service," He smiled dashingly.

"Aren't you a keeper," Sunshine cheered.

She presented us to the Districts and we shook hands. His grip was hard and firm. I avoided eye contact with him, afraid of what I might see.

We began to walk towards the Justice Building and I waved at the crowd as we left. How could this be my destiny! Why was I supposed to go into these stupid games! Sure, they were interesting enough, but I never wanted to be a part of them.

We were put into separate rooms and the first people to visit me were my mother and father.

I managed to blink the tears back as I hugged my mother. I was not going to ruin my makeup. I still had cameras to face on the way to the train.

"I can't believe this is happening," my mother sobbed. She rested against my father and I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. We already had to go through this once. I never thought it would happen again.

"Win for us," my father said.

"You can do it. I believe in you," my mother sniffled.

They were ushered out by the Peacekeepers fairly quickly. That meant that a lot of people were coming to visit me. Really, that's fantastic, except for the fact I wanted to punch something more than I had ever wanted to in my life. This wasn't fair!

A bunch of girls came and went, all crying. I realized I had never once cried when I visited one of the tributes for goodbyes. I wonder if they thought I was a bitch or just being real and not acting like an overdramatic cow.

Finally, Bliss strolled in and I ran to her. I finally felt the tears begin to leak out but I didn't care at this moment in time.

"You have to come back!" Bliss cried, "Who else am I going to stroll through the streets with!"

"Who else are you going to talk to?" I added jokingly.

"Who else am I going to have a lesbian love affair with?" she laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh at this remark as well and we continued to laugh until we cried again.

"You have to come back Avalon. You're my best friend. You can't leave me like this. We were supposed to grow old together with our families and be those ninety year old women who still wear heels."

"I don't think I have a choice in this, Bliss," I sobbed.

I heard the door open and I clung to her tighter.

"Promise!"

"Fine, I'll try my best," I replied weakly as they grabbed her by either arm. I let go and waved one last time before the door slammed shut, knowing that was going to probably be the last time I saw my stunning best friend.

I sat down and placed my face in my hands. Thinking it was my last visitor, I began to cry again. I guess there goes my makeup…

After a minute, the door was thrown open and I jumped in surprise.

My Aunt Giselle walked in and took a seat across from me.

"Hello, Auntie," I said, shocked. She was the last person I expected to visit me.

"Look at you," she growled, "Crying. Grace didn't cry. She had some dignity."

"Too bad I'm not Grace, right Auntie?" I quipped back.

Grace was my cousin. She was my aunt's only child, just like I am my parent's only child. My aunt used to take Grace and me out for treats all the time. I was fairly close with both of them. Grace was reaped for the very first Hunger Games. She was strangled to death by the District Two male, who also turned out to be the victor that year. My aunt was devastated when she died.

Then, our Auntie/Niece outings turned into training. She told me I had to be strong in case I was reaped. I humored her, wanting to help relieve her from some of her grief, for about a year or so. I wouldn't say I tried hard, but I tried harder than I did when I trained with Bliss.

After the first year of training, she told me I had to volunteer. She said I had to go back into the Hunger Game and avenge Grace's death. I told her she was crazy and that I wasn't Grace. I couldn't and wouldn't be part of the Hunger Games. Ever since, she's hated me.

"It is a shame. However, what I find ironic is that fact you so adamantly refused to be a part of it and, yet, you still are," my aunt stated.

"Funny how life works," I agreed.

"Too bad you're going to die," she said nonchalantly, as if we were discussing the weather.

"What?" I gasped, shocked.

"You heard me! You never put your heart and soul into training. The Careers won't accept your scrawny body into their alliance and that means you'll die. It's simple, really."

"You're just awful," I whispered.

"Maybe, but at least I'm being honest. I bet your parents and friends came in here and wished you good luck. I bet my life they said you could do it. They're all liars and you know it."

She slammed something down on the table and stood up, "I'm giving this to you simply because I find it fitting. I expect you to die. I hope you prove me wrong, but I doubt you will."

She strolled out of the room and I stared at the table. She had put down Grace's token, a charm bracelet. I picked it up and I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes again. My aunt was right. I was going to die. Unless I found a way into the Careers, I was going to _die_.

I took a deep breath and stared out the window. I had to believe that my fate was to be with the Careers. I knew my destiny was to be in these games now. To follow in Grace's footsteps.

I just couldn't figure out why…

* * *

**Colby Runaway, District One, 18 (ToxicatedRose):**

The usual familiarity of bedsheets seemed so cold, so alien. My blue eyes turned to see my latest conquest – Harmony, of course, the biggest slut of all the 'Career socialites.' I groaned a little, my rough hands immediately reaching for my aching head. I knew this was a pretty bad idea, I didn't intend to have a drink the night before the reaping, but Harmony visited, fluttering her blue eyes and showing herself to me in her revealing dress. It was no secret girls liked me, I was an attractive guy – tall, dark and handsome. A lot of girls wanted me, and ever since I lost my virginity at age fourteen I wanted them.

Getting back out into the cold was hard, but I quickly slipped into my reaping outfit while Harmony snoozed. She was my first – as in, the first girl I screwed. We've screwed a couple of times after that, but there's always a time period before we get back to each other. I don't like screwing girls consecutively, I like lots of different girls. Two different ones a week, perhaps. What can I say, I have an insatiable urge for sex, and getting it is pretty easy. Harmony came to me last night with the same intention as me, to get drunk and have sex so she could carry some reputation when I won, because I was prepared to become victor. I complied, as always.

I wasn't like the girls in this District. I got dressed into something chaste, but still revealing enough to get female sponsors as soon as their pretty little eyes spotted me. A navy blue shirt, unbuttoned lightly so my the outline of my pecs were available for all to see, dark jeans and some fancy shoes made out of quality District Eight leather. I admired myself in the mirror, before turning and ripping off the sheets so Harmony's half clad physicality was on show.

"Harmony," I hissed as she groaned. "Time to get up, it's the reaping."

She stretched in a feline-esque manner, before raising a little to observe me. A small grin passed her face. "Nice outfit baby, are you volunteering?"

I really didn't like Harmony, not when she talked anyway. She was better naked. I rolled my eyes, turning and leaving her looking rejected. "I told you last night I was volunteering. Now get dressed, I really don't want you to come along with me at the reaping and ruin my reputation."

Harmony's thin eyebrows raised as she stood to dress, ignoring her, I did something better and hurried down the stairs; there was something delicious cooking, and the smell of bacon invading my nostrils made me think that my mother was cooking the perfect thing that would combat my hangover, bacon. Instead, when I came into the kitchen I was confronted with my austere brother Chris, who acted more like my father than my own dad did.

"It's almost the reaping and you've only just got up?" He said with raised eyebrows. My mother, over at the stove, rolled her eyes. There was some kind of lecture about how I drank too much, parties too much – something about that, but I was more focused on the bacon. My dad had a high-paying job, so bacon isn't a rarity for us, we had it on weekends and special occasions like the reaping.

"He does drink too much," my mother said, sighing as she flipped some bacon over with her spatula. Like my brother, she got on my back too much. Only difference was she's been on my back all her life, Chris only turned into a tight, ostentatious idiot a couple of years ago.

"Way too much," Chris said, dropping her stern façade and smiling a little. "Can I convince you to not volunteer today? You can do it next year."

"There is no next year, jerk."

I moved to the counter and smiled more politely than I usually would when my mother got some bacon onto the plate in a magical flourish. Wanting to wolf it all down desperately, I grabbed the beacon and quickly moved out of the way. Chris followed behind me like a bad smell.

"May I remind you-"

"I've trained for this since I found out the Hunger Games existed," I sighed. "Accept I have my lifestyle, and you have yours. I'm not uptight, deal with it." I turned around and faced my brother, looking into his identical eyes. "Sure, we're well off, but I want something more than being stuck with this silly family."

Melancholia struck Chris' face. "I understand, but that's not why I want you to stray from the stupid Hunger Games. I don't want to lose you."

I sighed, striding past him so I could be in the kitchen with my more tolerable mother (and that was saying something). What was with this dying bullshit? I knew I was going to win, apart from the District Two kids there was _never _competition in the Games. The One girls were almost as weak as the District kids, because they spent their time doing make-up rather than learning to hold a sword. That said, in recent years they had been steadily growing tougher. I thought of potential volunteers... Harmony, easy. Bliss, easy. Selene, easy. Cordelia, easy. I had little to no worries. I observed my mother with mild amusement as I entered the kitchen. She continued to cook an even larger meal for my dad, watching the bacon fry in the kitchen as she tried multi-tasking with a hair curler. Her eyes met mine for a second, and she smiled dilutely.

"You look very handsome."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

My mother chuckled a little. "You were always so self assured..."

"Do people with little confidence win the Games often?" I smirked. Annoying habits aside, I loved my mother. I wasn't a psychopath. "I'm going to win the Games, you know. I'm not going to go into business like Chris is doing, but I know I'll win the Games and get a lot of money. I'll make you so proud."

My mother smiled a little as she overcrowded a large plate in front of her with fried eggs, bacon and an uncountable load of sausages. "I know honey... I _am _proud of you. I just sometimes fear you're going down the wrong path, with all the parties and nasty friends and drinking..."

"Stop worrying," I chuckled a little nervously. My mother knew I partied a lot, but she was oblivious when it came to the extent of alcohol and women I had. "Wrong path? I do well in school, remember, the teacher said that though my science grades are a _little _rusty I'm the best student at history in that hell hole-"

Bad timing, Harmony strutted into the kitchen, her face concealed behind a mountain of make-up and her height being increased by about nine inches because of the stilletos. She was even taller than a very unamused Chris, who stood right behind her with arms crossed as he leered behind her, demanding an explanation.

"Hey Colby! Hey Colby's mother!" Her nostrils widened with disgust at the smell of bacon, probably because she was used to the vegetarian organic diet she starved herself with. "Colby, I can't find my bra, so if you find it return it – oh yeah, you're volunteering this year!" A grin crossed her rouged lips.

"Just leave," Chris demanded behind her. She looked a little shocked, then she turned to me and smiled flirtatiously before strutting out of the kitchen and front door. I was left in the most taciturn atmosphere imaginable as my brother and mother both glared at me like no other.

"One of your Jezebels, Colby?" My mother said, tight lipped.

"It wasn't like-"

"Don't lie to me," she snapped as Chris walked out the room tutting. "I'm fed up of you, and your stupid parties, your stupid lifestyle – your stupid _life_." Her voice cracked as she threatened to cry. "When you win these stupid Games, I'll be glad to have you out my house. I'm fed up of it being filled with whores and empty vodka bottles!"

There was a stiff silence as my mother looked at me, almost wanting to cry, fortunately I was rescued by my father, who came into the room nonchalantly as usual. He was a good father, and the only one who understood me. I valued his optimism and kindness.

"What's happening here?"

My mother scowled. "I just kicked Colby out of the house."

My father laughed, strolling over to the kitchen to retrieve his mountainous breakfast. He quickly devoured a portion of it, before glancing up at the both of us and sighing.

"Colby isn't going to be kicked out Harley. He's just a kid, he's having fun, leave him be." He grinned at me charismatically. "Anyway, we wouldn't want any bad memories before sending him into the Games do we?" He ruffled my blonde hair with a smile. "You look dashing son, the girls are going to love you in the Games."

Defeated, my mother bowed her head and looked at the floor. Or anything but me.

* * *

"Sure you don't want a smoke?" Arrow asked next to me as we prepared to get herded into the eighteens section of District One. It was nice walking through the streets and seeing the banners, confetti and festive preparations. Tensions rose high in District One, we knew this year there was a victor who was going to return. District Two had won twice, so why couldn't we?

"You know I hate cigarettes man!"

Arrow took a drag and threw the stupid thing to the floor as we passed through the battalion of people. "Your loss."

"Not really."

If there was one difference between Arrow and I, it was that he enjoyed cigarettes. I had smoked once for social reasons, and found it putrid, and it had bad effects on your skin, teeth and hygiene. For that reason, I veered away from it. But Arrow was more than a best friend, we had hung out since before we could talk – he made a much better brother than Chris ever could. He was my close friend, my confidante and the person I trusted more than anyone.

Soon we got into the middle of the crowd, which was tight, but beginning to reorganise and diffuse itself because of Peacekeepers. To my disdain, one of them ushered Arrow out of the way. Seemed like I was all alone, until I glanced to the guy beside me-

"Hey, Henry!"

"Colby," Henry nodded in acknowledgement.

"Life been alright for you?" I asked.

"Hmm, I guess..." Henry winced a little as the pretty escort took centre stage. "Bliss insulted my brother... She's still pissed I thought she was bad in bed."

I knew Bliss and Henry screwed each other at a party once, you could hear the noise they made from downstairs. I was admittedly jealous, Bliss was easily the most gorgeous girl in the District, and she had tough competition. I hadn't slept with her, mainly because she was so uptight. Henry's secret? I'd never know. At least Henry wasn't going to volunteer this year, seeing as his brother died and stuff.

"Damn, what a bitch," I said, pretending to be concerned. "You should ignore all those wannabe sluts, thinking they're better than us when they'd die in the Games. Screw Bliss!"

I was cut off as the escort, who introduced herself as Sunshine, said something that made the whole District kill all other noise with their cheers and claps. Henry and I immediately decided it was time to be quiet, and we hushed as Sunshine decided to be all boring. I arrived late purposely, to avoid our Mayor's speech, I didn't want this to drag. Fame, money and Capitol girls had to come quickly.

"Should we just get this underway?" She said. Yes, that would be pleasant. I watched her hands fly through the slips of paper, that seemed like fluffy clouds. She finally grabbed the name of the tribute – (because she would be the tribute. Career girls seldom volunteered, as they were scared of breaking a nail or something) – and finally announced:

"Avalon Gallant!"

The girl took a while to get to the stage, she was probably too scared. I had already placed a name to a face. Ironically, she was Bliss' best friend, blonde, chirpy and extremely weak. I had such little competition already. I smirked as she got onto the stage, tremulous whilst trying to remain strong.

"What a lovely tribute," Sunshine commented, her voice on the cusp of sarcasm. "Now the men!"

She went to pick out a name, but it barely mattered now. I watched her hands dip in, my arm prepared to strike before she had called the tributes name-

"Leroy Vackum!"

"I volunteer!" I said, striding towards the stage in all my glory. My soon-to-be adoring fans separated as I neared them, almost as if they were a wave a deity divided with a simple hand gesture. As soon as I got to the stage, I made sure to adopt the most dashing smile possible. "Colby Runaway, at your service."

"Aren't you a keeper?" Sunshine grinned, pleased with having such a great tribute, like me. I grinned back, adding an edge of flirtation.

The rest of the reaping was boring, I turned to Avalon and shook her hand with her while she did all she could to avoid eye contact. I didn't blame her – I was stronger, faster, smarter and better. I was _the _victor, and she knew it.

I was ready to win.

* * *

Sitting in the Justice Building always managed to fill me with awe. It was almost fact that District One was the richest District in Panem, being undermined by the Capitol only. If the poorer District's Justice Building was supposed to be lavishly decorated, this room could impress a Capitolian. Its walls and carpets were saturated in splendour, the ornaments comprised of gold and diamond. This District certainly didn't shy from showing off its wealth – the seat I had on sunk comfortably with my weight, so I could lie back and enjoy this moment of-

"Colby!" I leaned up, glancing at my mother's tear stained face. I hated it when she was upset, it was one of the few things that jabbed me with guilt. Regardless, I seriously didn't understand the pain and upset etched across her face. A little exasperated, I leant up as my mother tackled me with a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed into my chest. Not knowing what do to in such a situation, I patted her back slowly. What else was I to do?

"It's okay mother, I forgive you."

"I've been so terrible, I've neglected you and I haven't showed any leniency," my mother continued sobbing. Behind her shaking body I caught a glimpse of my dad, who was smiling at me nervously. Even someone as nonchalant as him didn't know how to react when his son had volunteered for the Hunger Games. My mother stopped talking for a moment, all air blocked by choked sobs before she continued. "I know I was angry this morning, but you do know I – I thought you were lying when you said you were going to volunteer, that you were just going through a Hunger Games phase..."

"This isn't a phase. It's a drive, a drive to win."

"Please, please, _please _come home," she looked directly in my eyes. "I know you're capable... I just don't know what I'd do without you..."

I laughed, my voice bordering on supercilious as I spoke. "Have you seen the competition? Weak Districts, and Avalon Gallant is hardly a competitor."

"Time up," a Peacekeeper chimed into the room. I paused, looking at my feet. This wasn't my final goodbye, I knew that, but the slightest hint of sadness still struck me like a slap to the cheek. Though I hated displays of affection, for that one second I decided to hold my mother that bit tighter as she tried to rebel, tried to exceed her time limit.

"Make us proud, son," my dad simply said, forcing my mother off me and walking away with her, tears not being allowed to pass through his eyes. "We love you."

It was something I rarely heard. My parents were polar opposites, one lenient, one constantly breathing down my neck. But a mutual trait they shared was a lack of empathy – they never knew how I was feeling, they seldom displayed their own signs of affection. I was rarely told that I was loved, and that inner feeling, though it sometimes exasperated me, was almost as good as sex.

As soon as my parents left, Chris came into the room. He stood at the doorway for a second, hoping my remote expression would change. It didn't. I sat awkwardly, twiddling my thumbs as he lingered with a hopeful smile. After a period of time, he eventually strode over, looking as serious as ever.

"So you did it, you volunteered."

"I don't have to go into business to be successful," I smirked.

"You're a fool," Chris snapped, throwing some kind of necklace at me. I flinched mildly, expecting a punch, prepared to react. However, what I assumed would be my token landed on my lap. It was some kind of necklace, the cord that held it together strengthened by a core of diamond and valuable gems. I remembered it well – it was Chris' birthday present last year. It was expensive, and he valued it greatly. Now he was giving it to me, hoping that it would be the token I used to remember home. I completely forgot about tokens; they were only introduced last year, but on screen it had blatantly comforted tributes that came into the arena with the tiniest memoir, the tiniest boat that would sail them down the river of sentimentality.

"Thank you," I said.

"I have little to say," Chris admitted earnestly. "I guess sometimes actions say more than words, right? I know you're confident Colby... but if you die... I think you ought to know that though we haven't got on in recent years, it's only been because I cared. I care for you, and I may be harsh in showing it, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind."

"Thank you," I said, my voice almost falling into a whisper. I grabbed the necklace, clutching it in my hand.

"You're welcome," my brother replied. Not wanting to show emotion like my father, he simply turned and quitted the room. At that moment, necklace clutched in hand, I felt quite alone. Until a certain someone came in the room – the person who I cared for the most, the only person who could make me elevate from the seat and run over to embrace him (in the most masculine way, of course). My friend, confidante. Arrow.

"Looks like you really needed that smoke after that!" Arrow jested.

"Nah, don't want to lower my life span for when I get home," I mused back. Arrow chuckled, and lead me to the comfy seats, where we both sat. We conversed for a small bit – about girls, about old memories, about times that have made us laugh the most. Despite the inevitable fight for my life, such worrying thoughts of what could be trying to kill me in the future was mitigated by the knowledge I'd be coming back to such a great friend.

"I know you'll come back," Arrow said factually. "You're one of the best in the Career bunch... but... you'll be gone for at least two weeks, right? I'll miss you man."

"Me too... you'll have to go soon."

Arrow frowned. "I know."

"Anyone else out the waiting to me?" I asked, shrouding the expectancy in my voice. "Any girls?"

Arrow chuckled. "Fraid not.

I laughed back, though there was some kind of regret in me. None of the girls had cared enough to visit me? But Harmony seemed so eager to see me only last night, why not now? Were they expecting me to die or something? Or maybe they were confident that I was coming out of the arena alive and victorious? Arrow and I talked a few more minutes, the thoughts in my head distracting me from our conversation. When he left and no-one came, it was apparent that no girls were visiting. I was to them what they were to me – an object to use for... venereal purposes...

Was that all I was, an object? An object to those girls, to the Capitol? I forced myself to stop being so cynical and grinned. Of course I wasn't. I was their victor.

* * *

_Hey! I've been awfully busy recently due to exams so for the delay in updates I think I ought to take full responsibility. :-) But yes, as this chapter proves, I'm alive and (somewhat well). Those who are following my story should be expecting an update soon, but don't keep your hopes up too long because life is hectic for me and as well as doing a story with Europa I'm kind of starting a first draft to my own novel :)! many thanks!_  
_~Toxic_

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a late start! But, we're finally on our way and the next chapter will be up soon I can promise you that! Please review and tell us what you think of these lovely tributes! I really adore them, along with every other tribute we have received!**


	5. District Two Reapings

**Fei Xiang, District Two, 17 (ToxicatedRose):**

My hand speedily pulled back the bowstring to release as many arrows as I possibly could – and, for the first time in a while, each one sliced into the surrounding dummies in quick succession. It made me feel a lot more cool and ruthless than I actually was. A few swipes of my hand and those arrows had been launched like projectiles; if this were the Hunger Games, at least five tributes would be on the ground in pools of blood. I'd have been a murderer. I was clever enough to acknowledge that launching arrows at people was much different to piercing a dummy, but to what extent?

"Well done, Fei," the Career mentor, Venin, said from behind me. He smiled very weakly, something people don't tend to do to me. "Though you have to remember that if that was an actual person, they'd try to move."

"_Try_," I smirked. I wasn't arrogant enough to presume I was the winner of the Hunger Games, but I knew my strengths. Archery was one of them.

"Didn't take you as a bigheaded one," Venin laughed. After a moment, he moved over and ruffled my hair. Not that I like that, so I winced as his somewhat clammy hands messed me up. After that quick second I indignantly walked past, though my desire to vex him for such a strange action was concealed internally. It wasn't that Venin and I were close, it's just that he was gratuitous – seldom did girls train. I'd thought of going into the Hunger Games, but I didn't take training as seriously as some brutes in this place.

"Bye," I called. I didn't go into the shower room, namely because I could hear girls giggling trivially about something superfluous. I just slung my knapsack over my shoulder, cast a false smile, and left the building to go home. I had already missed my mother, who I was very close to. I didn't want her to worry, she usually was because it was reaping day. She often worried that I was going to volunteer, or that I'd be chosen. The probability leant towards the former happening, but both hypothetical situations were stupidly slim.

Walking through the streets of District Two made me remember how dull a district we were. One of the more fortunate Districts, certainly, but I could think of non-Career Districts that were prettier – District Four and Eleven, for example. When I had seen District Eleven on the television, I was always jealous of how the tributes there were surrounded by nature's kingdom. Within nature, we find solitude. I like solitude a lot. Not that I wanted to _live _in District Eleven; sweltering sun, strict law enforcement and raging poverty were a triad I wanted to avoid. But that didn't make District Two's aesthetics seem any more pleasing; every building was the same, formed from carved slabs of stone. Something that would make Michaelangelo cringe. It was only gaudily covered up in tacky Hunger Games decorations and saturated in nationalism.

I wasn't really noticed. That's just how things went, but I preferred being under the radar. As if I were a ghost, people glided past me and I them. Both oblivious to each other's lives. Sometimes, I liked to observe people and think about them – what was their life like? Were they working, stressed, or happy (god forbid) in this place? Had they had their heart broken... or were they the ones who were doing the heartbreaking? I didn't like to think about people or general life too much, but the thought would strike me occasionally. But no matter the situation, I dare not approach them. I had learnt a while ago that the world could be a cruel place – the simplest words can suddenly throw a million stereotypes at you, stereotypes that would crush you. Especially when you were a minority culture, like the way I was Asian. Prejudice was rife in human nature, which was just the way of things.

After a refreshing ten minute walk, I finally managed to get home. The smell of oriental cooking attacked my senses. My house was different to others in Panem; still of the same cold, stone slab design – but my grandmother had deviated it slightly more. We had sundry herbs and incense that dominated the air; there were copious amounts of red lanterns (to ward off evil spirits, apparently, though I didn't believe such superstitious rubbish).

My mother walked in, looked at me for a second, and smiled. "Fei."

"Mother," out of traditional respect, I bowed. It was awkward, but that's just the way things went in this household. After ridding the formalities, we both embraced. My mother was a very kind hearted woman. Really, she was the opposite of me – you were quick to have her heart and trust, and once you had it she was absolutely devoted. I envied her, though knew that if I had her attitude I'd have probably been let down one too many times. That said, my mother was still strict. She made sure I adhered to our rules and the rules deeply engraved in our culture, she made sure I did well in school and acted respectfully. It could become a bit nightmarish, but fortunately for her I haven't yet had a rebellious streak.

"We're making your favorite," my mother said, guiding me into the kitchen. I followed with a quick smile, towering over my petite mother and grandmother. My grandmother, Carol, sat at the table, looking up and taking a while to recognize me. The elderly woman was going blind and potentially a little senile – her eyes almost penalized me, as if I were possessed by an evil spirit. Knowing my grandmother, she probably thought I really was. When she was satisfied, she too rose to give me a quick hug. You'd have thought I'd have gone away for a bit, but one good thing about the Reaping day was that it made you realize how lucky you really were to have the ones you loved around you.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Grandmother asked, almost casually. I was a little puzzled, seeing as I didn't communicate with boys. It was moments like this where I thought my grandmother's time to shine was almost done, though my dad once sighed miserably and told me that he predicted she'd be around forever. Obviously, he wasn't really sad. Just the whole 'monster in law' situation.

"I don't have one," I said.

"You're almost at marrying age!"

"She's seventeen, mother," my own mother chuckled, stirring something that smelt delicious in the pot. While my mother bared a lot of resemblance to her own, she was a lot more lenient with cultural matters. I wondered what she cooking; when she said she was cooking my favorite, it didn't necessarily mean I knew and loved the new recipe she was brewing. I just generally loved her cooking.

"It's almost time for the reaping," my father came in, cleaning his glasses while his nostrils flared and appreciated the distinct smell of Chinese cooking. He was very academic and quite detached compared to our other family members, but loving and loved nonetheless. He passed, ruffling up my hair in the same way Venin did, only this time I didn't mind it. I just glanced at the cutlery whilst the pre-reaping meal was served, and I caught a glimpse of my reflection. Straight raven black hair, grey eyes – nothing special, but I put the spoon down and learn not to care anyway.

"When are you going to stop biting your nails?" My mother complained as she passed, noticing my nails. Bad habit.

Dinner was kind of awkward. We all knew I'd get through the reaping safely – it was even better because, once I finished the next reaping, my family wouldn't have to worry about me today. I was an only child, so no worries. Just one more reaping and I'd be okay. Also, my father's laconic manner didn't really help. The table was silent, though my mother would take any opportunity to complain.

"James, your tie isn't straight. Mother, please chew with your mouth closed." For once, I wasn't subject of criticism – but I wasn't yet forgiven for not discarding my nail biting habit.

Once dinner was finished, we all got into our reaping outfit. I got into some strange oriental red dress, with heels to make me seem 'tall and goddess like' (grandmother was one with words). It was quirky and unconventional, but that didn't stop it from being pretty. I actually kind of liked it, especially when my mother tied my hair up into a bun and gave me a fan.

"To cover your beautiful face, so the boys don't look."

I tried to refrain from blushing. "You're too kind."

As we walked out of the door, my family was the first to go – they wanted me to exit last, so I felt like the real deal. Not the side act. I hated being noticed it, but I wondered if my family wanted me to flaunt and be more extravagant. As I passed the door, I took an envelope which my mother had left at the side... Mail was very rarely discarded, especially because my mother was so fussy. But it was abandoned in shadow, almost as if she wanted to forget it – but had to return to it nonetheless.

My eyes widened as I walked out, calling to my mother.

"Mother – there's some ma-"

My eyes widened further when I read the contents. In large, bold letters I saw the title 'Loan Withstanding.' My heart skipped a beat as my eyes brushed over the vague details. I thought my family was well off, so why were they borrowing such a large amount of money? The bit that hurt me was the end of the message – 'failure to pay in the foreseeable future would lead to dispossession of items or possibly eviction.'

Eviction. Our home gone. I couldn't even tell the details, but...

I had to do something about it. There was only one thing to do.

* * *

I knew that District Two had two victors, but I knew very little of them. They stood at the back of the stage, and I couldn't help but look at them curiously. They were the ones who would mentor me, particularly the female (and only woman) who had ever won the Hunger Games. I needed to know how to win now that I would volunteer. My hands felt a lot sweatier than usual as I brushed my way through the crowd, stopping in the 'seventeen' section.

Being surrounded by hormonal, nervous and pimply teenagers could always make one uneasy, but I smiled when I realized I was by Lila Trevan. Lila was quiet, like me, but she was also introspective and intelligent. I actually quite liked her, though certainly not enough to be her friend. Realizing that this could possibly be the last time we talked, I smiled and nudged her lightly.

"Fei!" Lila shyly acknowledged me with a genteel smile. "It's nice to see you around."

"You too," I said, bluntly.

We were all silenced by the Mayor, who was a blunt and prudent woman. She was the only female Mayor in Panem and ruled this district with an iron fist. She read out the bland treaty with an unmatched pride in her voice. Everyone else did a salute in the district, as a sign of respect for the Capitol. As mentioned, the patriotism in the Districts could be absolutely ridiculous sometimes. I wouldn't ever voice such an opinion, but I never really got why people would love a government that oppressed them. As soon as the Mayor had finished, the escort – Colin – got onto the stage with a big smile and a spring in his step.

"How is my favorite District?"

People screamed back in the affirmative. Lila's rolling of the eyes mirrored mine perfectly.

"Brilliant, now are we all ready to watch two _beautiful _District Two-ers go straight into that brilliant arena?" Once again, the enthusiastic screams told Colin that this idiot District was certainly ready.

"And the first tribute, female, obviously," Colin said, moving to one of the silly fishbowls the Capitol had prepared – "Is the wonderful Elara King-"

"I volunteer!" I cried out simultaneously with another girl. The District stiffened for a second. They were used to one girl at a time volunteering, but girls still hadn't gotten used to the 'fighting for the death' thing. The fact that there were two girls ready to go into the District and fight to the death stunned everyone. And then Fei Xiang, who no-one really knew – the girl who was invisible – was one of them. And the sweet, kind Lila Traven was the other one.

I looked into Lila's wide eyes; she looked at me with the exact same shock. What happened when two volunteers were called? Usually a race to the stage, as displayed by previous male volunteers, but the paralyzed District couldn't resort to a race now. Lila looked at me pleadingly, as if she _really _needed this. But I needed it too. What did she want, fame and fortune? I wanted my family to not be on the street, homeless. I decided, in that second, that my case was more justifiable.

"Fei," Lila said quietly. "I-"

And then she slumped to the ground unconscious when my fist whipped across her cheek in one quick stroke. I tried to eradicate any sign of guilt from my face, and all of a sudden the District noticed me. In that split second, I had become famous across Panem. Others stepped away, weary of this girl who was once as unnoticeable as the wind. I had already given myself a stereotype – the tough cookie. I had to act on that. With a false grin which was supposed to scream arrogance, I stormed onto the stage.

"An-" Colin's question was interrupted.

"I am Fei Xiang, and I'm in it to win it."

"Right..." Colin wanted to say more, but his sly smirk told me he was impressed. He moved to the other cesspool of paper slips, grinning a little as his hand dove in to reel out a name. "We have a good'un, I can tell – it's -"

"I volunteer," a nonchalant cry broke through the second bout of silence. Some guy with blonde hair well fashioned into a military haircut stood, sweeping onto the stage. I stole the show with the punch, but he threatened to undermine the new assertive nature I gave off with his laconic charisma and power. He glanced at me, and spoke out before the escort could dare interrupt him. It was clear who ran things here. "My name is Yorrik O'Connor, and I am this year's victor."

Colin cleared his throat. "Oh, well then – your tributes District Two!"

There was rapturous applause as Yorrik and I shook hands, and he glanced at me strangely. It was indifferent, but there was something behind the façade. He probably acknowledged me as a useful ally, but he was also thinking of the many ways in which he could kill me. Perhaps it would be better if I could reciprocate such a feeling.

* * *

I had never really been into the Justice Building before. Most people had been into it for some reason or another at some point or another, but this was my first and probably last time. I wanted to take the time to admire how well designed the interior was, so full of the colour District Two lacked. Adorned with gold, and silks and gems. The first few minutes were the worst, where all the feelings that had been boiling since the reaping finally erupted. I realized how nasty I had appeared to whoever was watching, though that was probably a good thing. And my parents were going to kill me; did they know I had done this for them?

I thought of Yorrik, in the room next to me; both of us were blocked off by a slab of thick mahogany, something that was supposed to resemble a door. My clammy hands clenched together and my jaw tightened at the thought of him, I didn't know him, but I bet he was popular. I bet he had so many people coming to visit him. Who would visit me? Just my family? Most probably. Venin, if he felt like it. Venin liked me, but probably not enough to visit me and wish me goodbye.

Eventually the door opened, and all three members of my family came in. My ashen faced father, upset mother and confused grandmother.

"I don't get it," my grandmother said as she was led to the seats, where she slowly sat. She didn't sound as confused as she looked, only upset.

"What is there to get?" I said bitterly. "I volunteered."

"Why?" My mother said. "We know you train, but you promised to not volunteer-"

"And the disrespect you've shown by being so violent at the reaping," my father also reprimanded.

"What are we supposed to do now? You're capable of surviving, but how can you go in there and be certain you'll see us again!"

"Shut up," I said, snapping at my confabulating parents. They both hushed. I had to tell them I knew. They deserved that, even if they were so stupid to take the loan out in the first place. My hands tightly gripped the arms of the couch as I talked, my speech coming out as a forced sigh. "I volunteered because as I left the house I saw the letter. I saw the loan, and I saw that the house and everything we owned could be reclaimed. How do you think that made me feel? I needed to get the money, because..." There was a pause in speech as I cleared my throat. "Why did you not tell me? I didn't volunteer for fame or fortune. That means so little to me; I volunteered to help out our family!"

My father looked absolutely furious, but my mother refused to react. My father – usually so kind and laid back, stood up and stormed towards me, with a rage that made me think he was going to hit me. "You idiot! How dare _you _think you can involve yourself in our financial affairs, at the risk of your own life! You have dishonored me, your whole family-" His hand was raised. I winced. I could beat my father easily, seeing as strength wasn't his forte, but I deserved what I got.

"James," my mother said, as stoic as ever, though crying internally. My father glanced at me, his enraged expression dropping into a guilty one as he moved back to the couches. My mother knew we had less than a minute to go, so she comforted my grandmother, who quietly sobbed as she addressed me. "It was wrong of us to hide the loan from you. Things have been tough for us recently, and it was the only way we could bring food to the table. We should have told you, but you were blissfully unaware and – I think – I can just about save enough to pay it back. I'm struggling, but I hope to pay the loan off soon. Even then, I am filled with uncertainty." My mother sighed heavily, closing her eyes so struggling clears could be released. "But you are foolish to involve yourself in our affairs, as your father said... and yet... exceptionally brave. I have little to say to you Fei, but you really have honored us. I promise you that."

My grandmother went through the effort of standing, waddling over to me and handing me my token. One of the small lanterns. "This will be your token, yes?" She smiled, sweeping back my hair. "It will banish bad spirits away. Goodness knows you'll meet them."

"I will," I said, refusing to cry, though I desperately wanted to. For the greater good, I kept quiet.

In that moment the Peacekeepers came, seizing my family much too roughly for my liking and forcefully leading them out the room. My fists clenched, and I knew after a few minutes my time would pass too. The hovercraft would probably be arriving in the now vague town square where I was reaped, ready to pull me in and throw me off to the Capitol.

"Fei!" A girl with a bruise cheek rushed into the room and my heart plummeted. "Wait!"

"Lila..." My voice was bitter no acknowledgement, no artifice or malice.

"I volunteered, I have to go in there..." She paused, struggling to speak. "You don't understand, my mother, she's ill... I understand you want fame, or fortune, but _please _can you go in next year? Perhaps we can talk to the escort and get this all sorted... I understand why you did what you did Fei, but-"

"I have to go in," I said rationally, my voice as collected as possible. The door opened and the Peacekeepers came in to take Lila away. "I... I'll win. And I'll help you too Lila, I promise."

Remember when I said I thought trust was futile, how it had to be broken? For the first time ever I made a promise, and how could that be broken? When someone promised me something, I expected to be let down. But Lila was looking to me silently as the Peacekeepers decided to take her away, so few words exchanged between us. What had I done? Even with my training my chances seemed so dead. I wasn't fighting to live, I was fighting to uphold a promise that seemed so difficult to uphold.

And for the first time, when reassured I was alone, I cried.

* * *

**Yorrik O'Connor, District Two, 17 (Europa22)**

"Attention miners!" a voice rang out.

All of us dropped our tools and calmly formed a line.

"We are letting you off of duty four hours early to attend to reaping needs. Thank you for your service and we will be seeing you at five o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

Every miner swiftly grabbed their supplies and marched out of the mine. We made it to the surface and I could hear the collective sigh from every worker.

Five years ago, when the war ended, the Capitol picked the strongest young men and boys to mine stone for them. Most try to convince us it was random, but I know better. The Capitol would never leave anything up to chance.

So, instead of going to school, the boys who were chosen immediately sent to a mining camp. The agreement was to work in the mines until we were twenty-one and then we could choose a different career if we wanted to. The careers open to us were few because of our lack of education, but most seemed desirable to other people.

I, however, was content with my life. Unlike many others, I preferred instruction over independence. Life seemed so much simpler and more enjoyable when you didn't have to think about every move you made. It was nice to know that when you went to at least one place you knew that it would be constantly the same. You were always given orders and were always supposed to do a similar type of job.

One of the overseers of the mines once told me I should become one of them when I turned twenty one but I simply shook my head and kept working. The notion of even trying to order others around seemed silly to me. Unless the government wanted me to do a job like that, I would never do it. Again, I'd much rather follow orders then make them any day.

I walked through the mining camp until I came to the small training tent we had. In the different mining camps they had small training tents for the miners. It wasn't as nice as the training center, which I had only been to a few times, but it got the job done.

The other men piled in, laughing and fooling around. I simply walked over to the spear station and picked up a light weight one. The other guys tended to leave me alone. I was respectful to them and responded if they talked to me, but I otherwise avoided them. Friendships seemed pointless and useless to me.

I automatically began to stab the dummies in the different critical places the trainer had taught me years ago. It was almost a natural reflex now. Heart, neck, eye socket, stomach, groin…

I kept going down the list in order of importance, picking up speed as I went. My favorite weapon was the spear. It was precise and fast, unlike the sword which just seemed chunky and messy.

"It surprises me every time," the trainer, Brenton, said as he approached, "How you just keep getting better and better."

I shrugged and continued to attack the dummy.

"Are you still sure you don't want to volunteer? It'd get you out of this rat hole," he continued, stepping into my line of vision.

I shook my head and kept at it.

"Shame. Such a waste of talent," he sighed melodramatically.

As he walked away, I allowed myself to roll my eyes swiftly. He was hell bent on making me volunteer. He swears up and down that I would win this thing easily, but I cannot help but brush him off. Words mean nothing to me unless you have some sort of authority. Brenton does not.

My thoughts flit to my father. He is a man worth respecting. He is a tactile military officer who runs things smoothly. He makes sure every officer and Peacekeeper is in their place and trains them to do exactly what they're told.

The only other job I have ever considered besides working in the mines is peacekeeping. I know I'd be great at it; I just have a hard time seeing myself having to deal with and punish people every day. It sounds more exhausting then the mines, which is saying something.

Once training was over, I wiped the sweat from my brow and went to a nearby tent to change out of my mining/training clothes. I slipped into a simple tee shirt and jeans and walked out of the tent. As I walked to the exit of the camp, Brenton ran towards me.

"I am still sure about my decision," I said with a bit of an edge, slightly annoyed.

"I know, I know," he said in a nonchalant manner, "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Which is?" I responded as I quickened my pace instead of stopping.

"Well," he began as he rushed to match my tempo, "I just wanted to share what I would do if I was volunteering for the games."

When I didn't respond, he just continued to rant, "I'd volunteer before the escort even stuck their hand in that stupid bowl. I've never seen it done before and it would make yo- I mean, the tribute, come off as a total badass. That tribute would automatically be on everyone's radar, which is pretty good for a career."

"Cool," I replied icily as I exited the camp.

"Don't be afraid to steal my plan if you change your mind," he yelled after me, trying to pitch me the idea one last time.

I don't know if I can handle that for another year.

* * *

"Hello Yorrik," I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned around to be polite but waited for the person to catch up when I saw it was Petros.

Petros was a very respectful, young lady. I did not have many people that I talked to for many different reasons, but Petros did not fall under any of the categories. She was not consistently annoying, untrustworthy, disrespectful, or cruel. She was actually quite sweet at times, but I had seen her stand her ground against other Careers at times.

If it was up to me I would not train to kill. Although we never talk about it, I bet Petros feels the same way. The only reason I train is because it is what is expected of me, from the government and my father. Both of them are of higher authority so I chose to follow and obey them.

"Petros," I nodded as she walks up to me.

"Are you headed home?" she asked.

"It's time to get ready for the reapings," I stated, answering her question.

She simply nodded as we walked towards my house. We made small talk, asking how each other were and how our respective jobs were going, but that was all. We never talked about anything personal, which I enjoyed. If something was brought up that was uncomfortable to one of us, the other could always tell and they would drop the subject.

"I hope the reapings go well for you," Petros said as I opened my front door.

"The same for you," I stated as I stumbled in.

"You will be eating breakfast before the reapings, won't you?" Petros asked.

"I don't think I'll have time to make breakfast."

"You need to eat," she scolded in the parental tone she sometimes took with me.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to go get dressed and I'm going to make breakfast," she simply said as she put her hair up in a bun.

"You can't be serious," I said with a bit of an edge.

She gave me that cold, 'drop dead' look that only Petros could give and said, "Yes, I am. Since you never take care of yourself unless your overseer tells you to, then I guess I'm going to have to do it today.

"You're being ridiculous," I replied coldly.

"You're wasting precious time," she replied with even more ice.

I let out a small sigh of frustration and marched towards my room. Remember, I said she wasn't _consistently_ annoying.

* * *

I walked out of my bedroom ready for the reapings. To my surprise, Petros was sitting at the table chatting with my father.

"Father," I said respectfully.

"Son," he nodded, "I was just talking with your friend. She seems to be as clever as ever."

Petros blushed lightly as she stood to fetch what I assumed to be my breakfast. She set it down next to where she was sitting. I sat down and quickly began to eat.

"Is there a reason you're inhaling your meal?" my father asked as he methodically chewed his own food.

"We don't have a ton of time before the reapings, sir," I responded.

"You could at least enjoy the meal that was provided for you and thank the person who did so," he ordered coldly.

That was my father. He never gave me directs orders. It was just easy to assume that if he wasn't asking or answering a question, it was an order of some kind. Especially if it started off as "You could", or "Why don't you".

"Thank you, Petros," I stated as I slowed my pace.

"Oh don't worry about it," Petros rambled, completely flustered, "I was just making sure you didn't pass out because of starvation during the reapings. I was really just doing a public service."

Whereas I kept my cool around authorities, Petros panicked and usually began to lose her cool. I assumed she was just nervous of making a fool out of herself.

"We should probably get going," I said after a little while, putting my plate in the sink.

"Will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the reapings?" I offered to Petros, more because of my father's presence then for Petros herself.

"Of course," she blushed.

She linked her arm with mine and we began to leave.

"Make our family proud," my father said after me.

I shut the door behind us and we walked towards the town center. The town center was my favorite part of the district. On the television, I had seen that District One's town center was literally in the center of town. Ours, however, was dug into the side of one of the stone mountains. The stage was carved into it along with stairs to reach it. I thought it was simple, efficient, and aesthetically pleasing and artistic.

"Thank you for escorting me here," Petros smiled as we went our separate ways.

"It was a pleasure," I responded curtly as I walked towards the 'seventeen' male section. I fought my way towards the center of the crowd. I realized that I stood out amongst a good portion of the other males. The general populace of District Two tended to have dark brown hair with either blue or hazel eyes. I, however, had very light blonde hair. I also had dark brown eyes, which was out of the norm. I supposed that besides that I was fairly basic. I kept my hair cut short and military-like and I was built physically like most males from my district. Some would say I was more built than most.

I looked at our two victors and felt a small amount of pride. Unlike a good portion of my district, I did not cheer for the deaths of other. I did cheer for our own tributes every year. The female victor, Calisto, had won last year. She was the first female to win the Hunger Games and was extremely proud of it. She oozed district pride and was a very powerful woman.

The male victor, Terra, won the very first Hunger Games. He won off of brute strength. Since it was the first Hunger Games no one had ever trained. It was just survival of the fittest and he was the fittest.

The Mayor took her place on stage and began to read her speech. During the appropriate times, I shouted with the rest of my district. I had district pride but only because it was what was acceptable. Everyone who didn't have district pride was practically an outcast.

I listened to the Mayor as she shook with passion. She made her speech with such vigor and excitement that people were screaming and hollering in response.

The one phrase that stuck out to me in the end was, "District Two, we need you to give it your all this year. This year, I need each and every one of you to think about who can represent us the best. We need the best and most equipped tributes this year!"

Since she told everyone to think, that's exactly what I did.

Breton's voice popped into my head, "Shame. Such a waste of talent."

He was constantly telling me that I had tremendous talent with the spear and I had great reflexes. He was always telling me that the games would be a piece of cake for me. Was he just buttering me up or was he really earnest in everything that he said.

My father's voice was next as he said, "Make our family proud."

Was he telling me today that he wanted me to volunteer? Did he want me to enter the Hunger Games and get our family honor back? My father was always so cold and militarist ever since the incident. Was volunteering the way I could finally get my old father back?

And now the Mayor was telling us to think about whom could best represent our district this year. Was I the best this district had to offer?

"I volunteer!" I heard two female voices shout.

I simply glanced across the rope to see that the two voices had come from the 'seventeen' female section. They were standing right next to each other and both were in shock. We had never had two females volunteer at the same time. In fact, Calisto was our first female volunteer ever.

It was too late for them to rush the stage and I wondered what they were going to do.

I quickly found out when one of them punched the other so hard that the girl fell to the ground unconscious.

I heard a collective gasp from the district and several girls shrieked as the stepped away from the two girls. The slugger let a huge grin appear on her face and the district roared in enthusiasm. This girl just did something that emulated the very being of District Two and was now famous.

"I am Fei Xiang, and I'm in it to win it," she smiled.

"Right..." Colin, our escort, said in awe, obviously impressed. He moved to the other cesspool of paper slips, grinning a little as his hand dove in to reel out a name. "We have a good'un, I can tell – it's -"

This girl was the best female that the district had to offer this year. Now I knew who the best male the district had this year.

"I volunteer," I called out before Colin could get a firm grasp on any one slip.

Colin's jaw dropped slightly as this had never been done before. I stole Breton's idea and I walked up to the stage casually. I looked over at my district partner and then the escort.

I saw him open his mouth to say something, but I cut him off as I yelled, "My name is Yorrik O'Connor, and I am this year's victor."

The audience roared in approval.

Colin cleared his throat and said, "Oh, well then – your tributes District Two!"

I turned to my right and stuck my hand towards Fei. She took it and I look straight into her eyes. I was surprised to see a bit of uncertainty in them. I suspected, but did not know for certain, that maybe she wasn't as arrogant and confident as she acted for the audience. Still, I knew that she was tough and would make a powerful ally.

Or a formidable foe.

* * *

I marched into the Justice Building, making a bee line straight for my waiting room. I knew that the Justice Building was beautiful, but I had been in here before. It only reminded me of death and destruction.

I heard the door as it slammed behind me and I took a seat in the nearest chair. I looked out the window and tried not to panic. I thought I was making the right decision, but I was suddenly second guessing myself. There was no direct order for me to volunteer. It was what _I _thought would be best. It is what _I_ thought others wanted me to do.

The door opened and I stood at attention. In came Petros. Cool, calm, and collected Petros. She marched right towards me and slapped me so hard that I fell back down into my seat.

I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted, "Shut up."

I closed my mouth as she began to yell, "You are a complete moron! I can't believe that you would volunteer, after everything that has happened!"

"It's what's best for the district," I replied calmly.

"Oh that's fantastic," Petros ranted, "Yeah, think about what's best for the _district_! Did you think about what's best for your _father_! Did even think about _him_!"

I was shocked she was speaking to me in such a manner. We had never crossed this line before.

"My father will be fine."

"Are you sure about that? After all he's been through, do you really think he can handle this as well? You are the last family he has and you are _voluntarily_ leaving him!"

I felt my mouth begin to dry up as I searched my pocket for the blue ribbon. I found it and clutched it like a life line.

"You and your father both act so tough. You act like you have no feelings what so ever, but I know better. You're both just hurting so much that you're trying to cover it up."

"I'd stop talking about things that don't concern you," I replied with a bit of an edge.

"Am I wrong?" she asked angrily.

The door opened and a Peacekeeper began to walk in. Petros' face paled slightly as she swiftly closed the space between us. She enveloped me in a hug and whispered, "Don't let your lack of leadership and emotions get you killed. Please don't just take orders from anyone who throws them out. I know you have a brain of your own and you're going to need to use it to win. Please… _Please_ just win this."

The Peacekeeper started to grab one of her arms and she hurriedly let go of me. She wrenched her arm from his grip and left with her head held high.

Before the door could even be closed my father stormed in. His face was completely blank.

The door was shut behind him and the first words out of his mouth were, "Brenton has been going around telling everyone that it was his idea for you to volunteer. Did he tell you to volunteer?"

I didn't respond and his face suddenly turned into one of rage, "I'll kill him. I'm going to go out there after this and _ring his neck!_"

I was completely baffled. Just like the fact it was odd to see Petros so angry, it was a phenomenon to see my father with this much emotion period. I haven't seen him this passionate since before…

"It was my idea," I told him, "Brenton told me how I should do it, but in the end it was my choice."

Every ounce of anger ebbed away and my father dropped to the couch.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's what's best for the district," I explained.

"No, really, why?" my father asked.

He looked up at me and I could see a tear begin to leave a trail down his face. "Was I too hard on you? Was I not around enough? Did I make you feel like… like…"

"It has nothing to do with you," I lied swiftly.

I didn't have the heart to tell him I thought this is what he wanted. I couldn't bear to tell him that I thought by doing this I could get my old father back.

I was right on one account. My old father was right here, crushed. I began to feel extremely ill.

"So this is what you wanted?"

Before I could respond he shook his head, "I didn't think so."

The door opened and my father stood.

"Just make it home. You're all I have left."

He marched out of the room and the door was shut behind him. I sat down where my father was previously seated and I began to feel my breathing become slightly hitched. I brought out my sister's blue ribbon and gripped it as tight as I could. I wanted to rewind the clock. I wanted to take back what I had done. I wanted everything to be fixed.

I just wanted everyone to be happy…

* * *

**Hey, Europa here! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing last chapter to those of you who did! And to those of you who didn't... SHAME ON YOU!**

**Just kidding, but we do appreciate every review we get :D we both really enjoyed these characters and we hope you enjoyed them as well!**

**Until next time :D**


End file.
